An American Japinoy Tale 2
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: After Concertina Avalon and The Concertas released two of their Doo Wop songs that I wrote entitled "Our Love Will Shine Brighter" and "If You Can't Make Up Your Mind (I'll Make It Up For You)", Concertina and I were in for a pleasant expected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**An American Japinoy Tale 2 Deep-Friendly Delivery**

**Setting: 2014 RT (Realistic ****Time) Motor City, Michigan**

Kiki was flying while Hermans Hermits' "Something Tells Me I'm Into Something Good" played on her radio. She was carrying a heavy bag of letters therefore she was having some difficulty controlling her flight. However, the good thing was that she still able to fly and all of those letters were to be sent to just one location. In time, she spotted the location and landed safely. Kiki then gazed in slight confused amazement at the location of her current delivery. Her first view was a teal and brown remodeled 1957 Chevy Bel-Air with a sign that says _To be driven if absolutely necessary. _Before she could approach the front door, she made her second view of a Japanese flag, an American flag, and a Filipino flag each attached to their own pole mounted on the roof of the house. Then she caught her concentration and headed for the front door. On the front door was a sign that says _Appointed visitors may enter without knocking or ringing the doorbell. _At first, Kiki didn't believe the sign until she otherwise turned the doorknob. It opened. With a sense of avoiding private property invasion even though she has the right to for delivery purposes, she gazed in amazement again inside the house. It was fairly clean but a little messy. Particularly, the floor was mostly clear with only some items on it. There were some pieces of sheet music lying on the floor but most of them were on a music stand. Nothing else was on the floor except for a stack of vinyl records sitting next to a player. There was also a disc on the player. It was labeled _Smoke Gets in Your Eyes _by _The Platters. _All of a soft sudden, the record player automatically started playing. The reason why it did that was because it was left on timer mode although Kiki got a bit surprised at first. As it was playing though, no one else in the house came out to see Kiki. What else was on the floor were two portable radios typically shaped like lunch boxes in the same size as each other. Their antennas were both slightly slanted but perfectly shortened and their handles were stayed sticking out. One of the radios was blue with a white rectangular tuning dial printed by teal frequency numbers. The tuning dial was also transparent so that it can light up when used at night or in darkness. The second one was pinkish blue with a red tuning dial printed by pink frequency numbers. Its tuning dial was also transparent so that it can light up as well. Kiki actually admitted that they look much fancier than her own radio. She then ambled some more inside the house to see if anyone would show up. Still, no one did at least not yet. That was when she got smoothly interrupted by a pair of sweaters on another area of the floor. One was light blue and the other was pinkish gray. They both had text graphics embroidered on them. The light blue one said _Cool_ _Indoor Spare Wear _in Magneto fontfollowed by the translation in Tagalog(Filipino). The pinkish gray one said _Pretty Sweet & Warm _in Harlow fontfollowed by the translation in Japanese. Kiki picked them up to get them out of her way and she caught a glimpse of the scent. She ended up putting them close to her nose and they actually smelled fairly good. The light blue one smelled like ocean breeze while the pinkish gray one smelled like cherry blossom. After that, Kiki also found a pair of collared shirts in the opposing color of the sweaters nestled with a pair of bow ties each in a different color. She then removed those to move them out of her way and what was hiding under those clothes were just handheld versions of the Japanese, American, and Filipino flag lying together. Out in the hallway was a shutting of a bathroom door. Someone could've noticed her but didn't. Then the bathroom door was shutting again . Seconds later, two bodies finally noticed Kiki. It was me Ronnlee Morris and Concertina Avalon. "Oh there she is. Hi. Konichi What's up? I'm Concertina Avalon and this is my fictional boyfriend Ronnlee Buan Morris." Concertina sticked her arm out with her hand open. Kiki was confused about what she was doing. "Well aren't you going to shake my hand?" Concertina asked in a hip-like manner. "Oh," Kiki figured. I just waved trying to avoid myself from blushing for I just didn't realize how pretty Kiki looked in person until now. Almost unfortunately though, she looked and smiled right at me so I nearly lost my resistance to not blush. "We were just rehearsing in our bedrooms where it's the most quiet around here in our house let alone that record player we always leave on timer mode," Concertina continued widening her smile. "Oh I see. Anyways, here is your delivery," Kiki replied grunting pulling the heavy load of letters. "Hey. It must be our record deal letters!" Concertina bursted. She began to open the bag. "It is!" Concertina continued. "I was having some trouble carrying that heavy load while flying," Kiki started slightly catching her breath. "Oh don't worry. You'll get used to stuff like that eventually," Concertina confirmed petting Kiki's hair. "I guess," Kiki replied. "Hey just curious, what are these sweaters, collared shirts and bow ties for?" Kiki began to ask. "Oh those are just our alternative outfits. Ronnlee and I usually wear them inside our house. We just decided to not wear them today since we wanted to rehearse in the proper attire for recognition purposes," Concertina answered. "On top of that, why do you two each have your own portable radios? Why don't you guys share just one?" Kiki asked again. "Well every now and then, Ronnlee and I spend some alone time even when we go out especially since this region is so big, we feel like getting lost in it and we love big places," Concertina answered. "Wow. That actually sounds brilliant. I never even thought of that idea myself," Kiki replied in amazement. "It's what we also call single love," Concertina and I added. Kiki then gave me and Concertina her business contact card. Surprisingly, I never thought she would already have her own email address. "Well I better get going. I simply don't want my loved ones to worry about me," Kiki stated. "Absolutely, many thanks for the delivery by the way," Concertina and I responded. Kiki then headed for the front door but before she exited, she thought of something else to tell us: "Oh by the way, I like your sweaters and bow ties." Concertina and I looked back at her with a "thanks again! We're so glad you like them!" Kiki smiled back and said "bye now" then winked at us. We winked back. Kiki took off. Concertina and I resumed opening and reading our record deal letters.


	2. Chapter 2

**An American Japinoy Tale 2 Ch.2**

Kiki was in the break room of Osono's bakery/ her post office playing cards with Tombo but he was kind of cheating. At least Kiki thinks he is. It has been more than a while since they recovered from their severe injuries. Tombo recovered mentally and physically so much, he became good at being sarcastic. Osono and the rest didn't mind them arguing since they're already old enough to be responsible for their own behavior. "No! Give me the card!" Kiki cried. "Well then it's not a game if that's the case. Cheater!" Tombo informed. "You're the cheater!" Kiki replied. Just before they could argue some more, they were interrupted by a 1957 Chevy Bel-Air which pulled over on the front of the business facility. Kiki and Tombo stared at it in awe. Osono and the rest stared at it too. They just never saw a car like that ever since they decided to move their business to America. Except for Kiki herself, it actually looked very familiar. "Well this must explain why the bigger part of this region is called Motor City," Osono commented. The driver and passenger soon stepped out. Even they looked familiar to Kiki. It was me and Concertina. We were carrying a new heavy bag of letters as we entered through the door. "Oh it's you two," Kiki discovered. She then began to feel a little overwhelmed. "What's that bag for?" Concertina put it on the counter. "Oh these are our replies to our record deal letters you delivered us the other day," she said widening her smile just like she did last time. "Oh I see," Kiki answered in relief. She thought Concertina and I were sending back the first bag of letters she just delivered us yesterday. "Ronnlee and I have invited you to our concert tonight," Concertina informed placing the invitation with the ticket over the counter. "Wait. What about my fellow friends here?" Kiki asked. "Well the venue manager said that he knows and loves a lot about you as well as your friends so the permission has been granted. Basically all of you are invited with this one ticket inside the invitation," Concertina said smiling again. "Hey is there a purpose for this concert to be commenced?" Kiki asked with a sense of importance. "It's just our tribute to the 50th anniversary of Motown," Concertina answered. "Okay. Thanks a lot," Kiki replied. "By the way, what kind of car is that?" Kiki and her friends asked. "Ronnlee, what kind of car is that?" Concertina asked me on purpose. "It's a 1957 Chevy Bel-Air," I answered with confidence. "Well we gotta go now," Concertina and I said then left.

That night at the concert venue, Concertina and I were already getting ready for our concert backstage. "This is going to be so awesome!" I cheered. Till then, it was time for the concert to start. Concertina and The Concertas did their opening acts. They performed original Doo Wop songs even ones that were written by other songwriters besides me. They also performed covers and arrangements of some existing Doo Wop songs. Then they performed some original Soul songs including ones that were written by other songwriters besides me. They also performed covers and arrangements of some existing Soul songs. All the meanwhile, I was enjoying my performance playing the violin as solo and with a violin section whenever any of the songs performed had a violin or violin section part. Kiki and her friends were enjoying it too with simple smiles. They never thought music sounded this good before. However, as soon as Concertina and The Concertas performed their cover of The Temptations' "Since I Lost My Baby", the smiles from Kiki and Tombo in the audience began to fade at the same time. The song just mentally brought them back to the time of their tragic accidents from their most favorite hobby: flying. Coincidentally, the lyrics matched just perfect and definitely so did the title. Tombo started to apologize for his misbehavior when he was playing cards with Kiki earlier. "It's okay. I understand what you mean. Besides, it was only a game," Kiki replied.

After the concert was over, Kiki and her friends had a chance to meet Concertina and The Concertas closer in person. "All of you did so amazing!" Kiki shouted giving each of the members hugs including Concertina and without expectation, me. I felt a deep tingling sensation from my stomach combined with Kiki's sweet perfume after the hug. Kiki and her friends booked us a reservation at a diner that stays open late overnight.

At the diner, every one of us got descent seats by a table. I perfectly had a seat next to Concertina but guess who else ended up sitting next to me on my other side? Yes. It was Kiki. I did my very best to not look at her and concentrated on my food. On the corner of my eye though, I could see Kiki looking sharply ready to look at me for whatever reason. I did my best to ignore that and I did. However, she did look and gave me that strong lovely smile. Lucky for me, Tombo was sitting next to her other side. Obviously then, I decided to look at Concertina if not my food. All of a sudden, Kiki tapped my shoulder. "Great," I whispered to myself. I had no choice but to look at Kiki while getting a hold of myself. "So, Ronnlee," she started pronouncing my name right. "How do feel after that concert tonight?" She continued in her sweet voice. "I actually feel great," I answered normally as I turned my focus to my food. "How long have you been playing the violin?" Kiki questioned smiling even more. "Realistically since I was nine," I answered nervously. The reason why she seems to like me was not because of my appearance, but because of my personality. In that case, the way I act in front of her is how she should've met Tombo. It's being shy and innocent rather than being ecstatic and yet annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

**An American Japinoy Tale 2 Ch.3**

Kiki and Tombo were spending their spare time flying in their new neighborhood. As usual as almost expected, they fell again just like they did back in Kokori. Lucky for them though, they didn't get hurt as they did during their tragic accident some years and months back. Coincidentally, Concertina and I cruised in our '57 Chevy Bel-Air with the sunroof off by Kiki and Tombo lying on the grass after their fall. They didn't really want a ride since they said they can walk even if the pain irritates but Concertina insisted to give them a ride for she does not want them to suffer no matter what. At that point, Kiki and Tombo became new close friends with me and Concertina. Nevertheless, Kiki and Tombo said they might as well get used to the pain from falling if they want to continue their passion of flying. The two hopped in the backseats and we cruised off around town. Later on, Kiki and Tombo began to slowly look away from each other to the side window for a view of the Atlantic Ocean which was visible from a high bridge we drove through. it was just like what Kiki and Tombo used to do back in their hometown of Kokori. All four of us began to mingle with each other as Concertina and I turned up the radio playing The Concertas cover of Mayer Hawthorne's "The Walk". Kiki and Tombo started the conversation about today's pop music: "You might just upset some fans of today's pop music with you taking it over with those old genres you perform." Surprisingly, Concertina was smart enough to respond to that. "Oh don't worry. That's not the good part anyway. The good part is that people like me and Ronnlee just have fun performing those old genres. Pretty soon, Justin Bieber will be eventually crying like a baby because not everyone would want to listen to his music but most would want to just look at his image." I started laughing hard at that moment. "That's right, Ronnlee. Laugh it out all you want because it's true. "Besides, he has such a small fan base of girls ages 12 to 16." Kiki and Tombo began to look at each other gradually smiling to laugh because they agreed. In the middle of our cruise, we became hungry especially Kiki and Tombo after their fall so we stopped by a hamburger joint.

We sat by a table by the window near the entrance/exit. I had my favorite french fries and a hamburger with grilled cheese sandwiches for extras just in case plus a cup of pink lemonade. Concertina had her favorite teriyaki burger with fries and her most favorite milkshake in which she shared with me. Kiki and Tombo just ordered the special since they were undecided from their fall. While we were eating, there was a fly flying around us. Then Concertina pulled out her chopsticks and quickly caught it. "Whoa. Cool! I did not know you can do that!" Tombo complimented. Concertina just winked in reply. "Hey, are any of you planning on having any children?" Kiki asked. "Oh no. Absolutely not," Concertina and I said at the same time. "Why not?" Kiki asked widening her face into a frown. "Well for one thing, we just don't want to take care of them and to people like us, it's very hard to raise children," Concertina and I replied. "Besides, when my sister Hanoka Avalon majored in nursery and babysitting, all she did was puke on the babies and yell at the children she took care of. She got so fired and nevertheless quitted after that and neither I nor Ronnlee don't want to do the same thing," Concertina informed beginning to sip her milkshake. "Besides, Ronnlee and I don't even have time for sex and erections aren't cheap especially nowadays," Concertina continued. "We're almost always busy on other things especially our careers," I added. Kiki and Tombo laughed again. "Aww, I guess that's okay if you say so," Kiki explained. "Well are you guys planning on having any children?" Concertina asked with sarcasm. "Yeah, are you guys?" I agreeably repeated. Kiki and Tombo somehow almost couldn't answer the question. They looked at each other searching for one. "Well… um…Yes. We do plan on having children. They are cute," Kiki and Tombo said almost unsure. "Well how many do you want to raise?" I asked. "It simply just depends. But if it was our choice, we'd say four or five," Kiki and Tombo answered. "Well good luck with that," Concertina and I responded at the same time. " If we really wanted to, I want to raise a cat," Concertina and I continued. "Oh I hate cats," Kiki criticized. "That's because you have one that talks to you yet annoyingly," Concertina criticized back. Kiki was offended but mostly laughed at the same time. "I want to raise a fish since they're the easiest to take care of and they don't do much but swim," I said. "Well fish don't live very long anyway," Kiki and Tombo explained. The four of us began to change the subject. "So while our major is music, yours is witchcraft, and yours is aerodynamics," Concertina clarified. "Yup. Pretty much," Kiki and Tombo replied. We then started criticizing our majors but especially I took it as humor. "Well it's good that you didn't get stationed in Massachusetts," Concertina and I pointed to Kiki. "What's that's suppose to mean?" She asked. "Well it's been told that witchcraft is illegal in that state. There were like all these women and some men (mostly women) from the 1600s who were hung for doing that kind of stuff. Basically, anyone in commitment of witchcraft are sentenced to the death penalty," Concertina described. I was surprised that she actually knows about that stuff more than I do. Kiki became just as interested although she is still new to America. "Well did any of them have talking black cats?" Kiki asked. "Lucky for them they actually didn't because that would've been worse," Concertina answered. She began to change her focus to Tombo about his major. "You on the other hand, should know that the Wright Brothers failed their experiment of flight," Concertina pointed out. "Um I actually do know that," he responded. "Then why did you manage to accidentally fall off that bicycle with a propellor again? Did you just want to re-experiment how the Wright Brothers failed? I mean just what are you? A big Wright Brothers fan?" Concertina asked sarcastically. "Well I just missed that old contraption of mine. I had it ever since Kiki and I were teenagers," Tombo answered. "Well okay. Just install wings next time," Concertina answered as I started laughing again. "Lucky for me, I can actually do that since my labor is being a flight assistant at the local airport. I not only supervise and guide the passengers, I also guide the pilots and the planes themselves making sure they're in good shape," Tombo added. "Oh well you're good to go then," Concertina agreed.


End file.
